Se Mi Principe Azul
by Renton-torston
Summary: "el amor cambia a las personas" pero ¿que ocurre cuando estas no estan dispuestas a cambiar? freddie tendra que buscar la forma de salvar su relacion con sam aunque eso le aga perder su masculinidad en el proceso... este es mi primer fic de iCarly es solo una loca idea, que al pulir salio esto


**Este fic salió de mi perturbada mente y de mi desacuerdo con los fanáticos del seddie donde muchos ponen a sam como la chica tierna y dulce que cambia por la relación que tiene con freddie siendo que incluso en la serie cuando salía con freddie no pudo dejar de molestar a la gente mas concretamente a gibby contra el que se ensaño por no poder molestar a freddie.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para nickelodeon o para dan snaider o el que posea los derechos de iCarly**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Se mi príncipe azul**

Y allí estaba él, seguro de lo que haría, con la cabeza alzada, la frente en alto, orgulloso, parado frente a aquella puerta, su porte demostraba determinación, en sus ojos no había duda, sus manos recorrieron su lindo vestido quitándole las arrugas y las pequeñas pelusas, necesitaba estar lo más presentable posible, miro nuevamente sus tacones, eran altos y le costaba caminar con ellos, pero no le dio importancia, lo que hacía lo hacía por amor y por amor él era capaz de todo, incluso de eso con tal de que lo aceptara, volviendo a su porte inicial toco la puerta, espero algunos minutos a que le abrieran, cuando por fin escucho el característico -"!QUIEN DEMONIOS TOCA TAN TAMPRANO POR LA MAÑANA¡" - una señora en traje de baño y claramente alcoholizada abrió la puerta de aquella casa, quedando con los ojos abiertos al verlo - fre-freddie e-eres tu - logro articular la señora.

Freddie: Pam, necesito hablarle, se encuentra en casa.

Pam: e-en su habitación – dijo aun sorprendida de ver a Freddie en esas condiciones.

Freddie: bien, con su permiso – dijo Freddie sonrojado por la reacción de Pam.

Freddie subió lentamente las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Sam tenían mucho que aclarar entre ellos, desde su ruptura por parte de Sam Freddie se pudo dar cuenta de que lo que el necesitaba no era una princesa, el técnico de iCarly lo supo después de meditarlo durante algún tiempo, lo supo después de las palabras de sus amigos; lo supo después de recordar todas las ocasiones cuando era llamado "la chica de la relación" por parte de Sam, necesitaba un príncipe, necesitaba a su príncipe azul. Allí estaba él, en la puerta de la habitación de Samanta Puckett, intentando cerrar un ciclo de lo que fue su pasado, un pasado que quería olvidar por completo, toco la puerta y al escuchar un -"¡QUE QUIERES MAMA! " – se decidió entrar, giro la perilla de la puerta y entro, Sam lo vio desde la cama e inmediatamente salto de la cama.

Sam: Fre-Fre-Freddie – dijo Sam con la boca y los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que nunca hubiese tenido parpados y su mandíbula estuviera zafada.

Freddie: Sam, tenemos que hablar – al decir esto se sentó en la cama haciéndole una mueca y palmeando a un lado de él indicando que se sentara.

Una vez sentada a su lado trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida por Freddie, el cual solo le tapo los labios con un dedo y la tomo de las manos.

Freddie: estoy aquí para cerrar un ciclo, necesito cerrar nuestro ciclo Sam, necesito poder avanzar para poder obtener el amor que tanto he deseado, necesito olvidarme de lo que alguna vez fue tu amor, para ir por mi príncipe azul.

Ante estas palabras Sam se estremeció, su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, pues a pesar de todo, ella aun lo amaba, nunca pensó que el romper con freddie significaría que él se volviera de esa forma, temiendo lo peor Sam logro articular una pregunta.

Sam: F…Freddie ¿t… te volviste gay? – pregunto temerosa mirando a freddie de pies a cabeza con sus tacones, su vestido y un poco de maquillaje.

Freddie inmediatamente después de la pregunta comenzó a reír, comenzó a reír como loco, lo cual molesto bastante a Sam, pues ese instante era un momento decisivo, algo que cambiaria la vida y los sentimientos de ambos para siempre, justo cuando lo iba a golpear por reírse de ella lo escucho suspirar con resignación.

Freddie: después de hablar contigo intentare hablar con quien amo, tratare de convencer a mi príncipe azul de que me acepte, Sam, ya he tomado una decisión yo no necesito una princesa, no la quiero, por fin lo comprendo, en la nueva relación que buscare yo seré la chica y es todo gracias a ti.

Sam no pudo evitar soltar el llanto, no podía creer que eso estaba ocurriendo, no después de todo lo que habían vivido ella y freddie, no después de que casi le entregase su virginidad, si tan solo ella no hubiera terminado con el, no estarían en ese momento donde se desbarataba, donde perdía toda oportunidad con el hombre al que amaba, se tiro sobre su cama y comenzó con el amargo llanto, freddie suspiro se acerco a ella, frotando su espalda se sentó a su lado.

Freddie: no llores recuerda que tu no lloras, tu eres fuerte, eres ruda, tú no te dejas vencer contra las emociones, eres fría, además fue por eso que terminaste conmigo – ante estas palabras los recuerdos volvieron a ambos tan claros como si los hubiesen vivido esa misma mañana.

Recuerdo

Sam estaba con freddie, se besaban apasionadamente, cuando noto que la mano de su novio bajaba más de la cuenta, no le dio importancia ya que ella también lo deseaba, quería que él la tocara, quería que la hiciera suya en ese mismo instante, lentamente la mano de su novio toco su trasero y lo acaricio asiendo que Sam se estremeciera, se separaron para respirar sin alejarse uno de los brazos del otro, lentamente el comenzó a quitarle la camisa asta mostrar su sostén, ella comenzó a notar un bulto en la entrepierna de freddie que cada vez se volvía más grande, perdiendo todo el sentido de sus facultades, lo arrojo contra la cama de su habitación, se puso a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, antes de terminar dicha acción freddie la tomo de las muñecas, haciendo que se separaran, con un rápido movimiento la coloco debajo de él y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Después de varios intentos de Sam por tomar el control y colocarse sobre freddie; esta comenzó a desesperarse no podía comprender porque su novio no la dejaba tomar el control por algunos momentos, se separo de freddie lo miro a los ojos y hablo.

Sam: freddie yo quiero ir a mi ritmo, necesito estar arriba – a lo que freddie solamente le dedico una sonrisa.

Freddie: tranquila princesa, también es mi primera vez, iré despacio – al decir esto comenzó a bajarle lentamente el pantalón cuando Sam lo detuvo.

Sam: vamos cariño, no quisiera tener que golpearte y arruinar este bello momento, solo porque no me dejaste tomar mi propio ritmo – dicho esto su novio la miro y le dedico una sonrisa la cual Sam no comprendió.

Freddie: vamos Sam, ambos sabemos que ya no eres esa chica violenta que me golpeaba, desde que salimos ya no eres violenta, incluso te comportas al comer, eres toda una señorita, así que relájate y disfruta mi princesa – dijo Freddie para inmediatamente volver a bajar el pantalón de Sam, pero en ese momento una mano lo sujeto y lo aparto de ella tirándolo de la cama.

Sam se levanto y tomo las cosas de Freddie, lo tomo a él y de un solo tirón lo saco del cuarto, junto con su ropa, un muy confundido Freddie se vistió y salió de la casa de Sam, mientras tanto Sam entro a su ducha y se desvistió completamente, entro a la ducha mientras las gotas se deslizaban por su pelo, ella se perdía en las palabras de su novio, entonces recordó una frase, no sabía quien la había dicho o de donde la había escuchado, pero lo recordó, "el amor cambia a las personas" abrió los ojos como platos, era cierto, pensó de inmediato, desde que salía con Freddie ella dejo de ser brabucona, era dulce era educada, era atenta y comía correctamente, era una señorita en todo el sentido de la palabra.

No lo puedo permitir, esta no soy yo, soy Sam Puckett y no soy nada femenina, dijo con determinación salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse después de secar su cabello y ponerse su pijama una idea cruzo su mente, si el amor me cambio, solo debo deshacerme del amor en mi vida sin embargo otro pensamiento cruzo su mente nuevamente, un pensamiento que la horrorizo, el de que Freddie hiciera su vida sin ella y nunca más estuvieran juntos, confundida por los dos pensamientos completamente opuestos que tenia se acostó a dormir.

Esa misma noche Sam tubo un sueño, era una hermosa escena, en una hermosa casa de cerca blanca, donde un perro jugaba en el jardín y un gato descansaba en el pórtico de la casa, dentro de esta deslumbrante edificación, se encontraba cocinando una hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos ondulados, en el momento que coloco algo de comida en la mesa se escucho el llanto de un bebe, la mujer se acerco al bebe y lo tomo en brazos, comenzó a alimentarlo y se fue a sentar al sofá, el cual parecía bastante cómodo, después de algunas oras de ver televisión, se escucho el sonido de la puerta, la mujer se levanto entusiasmada y corrió a recibir a su marido, después de besarle la mejilla y recogerle el abrigo para posteriormente guardarlo, la mujer se dirigió a la cocina, de esta saco un plato con ensalada, una pequeña olla con carne, algunos panes y algo de pasta, sirvió la cena a su marido después se sirvió ella y comenzaron a contar su día, el marido hablaba sin cesar, puesto que la mujer no tenía nada que decir ya que ella solo se dedicaba a los quehaceres del hogar y el cuidado de su hijo.

-Querido – dijo la mujer interrumpiendo a su marido – dentro de una hora comenzara en el teatro una de las obras más aclamadas del siglo, las críticas que recibió fueron muy buenas.

-¿Y? – contesto secamente el marido, interrumpiendo la explicación de su esposa.

-Creí que quizás podríamos asistir, conseguí una niñera para la noche, para que cuide a Jake, mientras estamos fuera – dijo sumamente ilusionada la mujer esperando la respuesta del marido, el cual se mostraba serio.

-Otra vez con esas cosas, escúchame estoy muy cansado, hoy tuve un día agotador en el trabajo y necesito descansar, lo lamento pero no podemos salir, ahora recoge la mesa y duerme a Jake mientras me ducho – al decir esto los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de desilusión la cual rápidamente fue sustituida por un nuevo brillo.

-Entonces si cuidas a Jake un par de horas, yo puedo ir, lo dormiré y tú podrías ver televisión o relajarte como gustes, solo sería necesario que lo vigilaras de vez en cuando – al decir esto la cara del marido se frunció, dando claramente a entender que no le gustaba para nada la idea.

-¿Sam acaso estás loca? sabes bien que el cuidado de los hijos es obligación de la mujer, además salir sola de noche es muy peligroso para una dama, que aria yo si te pasara algo, mira, mejor el fin de semana tal vez vallamos a algún lado, por ahora deja esas locas ideas y anda a dormir al niño.

-Claro Freddie como tú digas – la mujer salió del comedor con la mirada deprimida, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

Después de que la mujer atendiera a su marido se dirigió a acostarse junto a su esposo; el hombre noto la depresión de su esposa y antes de apagar la luz para dormir le hablo con el tono más dulce que pudo.

-vamos Sam no estés así, el fin de semana te llevare a algún sitio, además este es tu castillo mi princesa, no necesitas nada mas, ahora deja eso y duérmete, anda – al decir esto apago la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir dejando a Sam aun más triste y deprimida.

Sam se levanto de golpe, de la cama, estaba aterrada, miro el reloj que tenia a un lado de su cama y reviso la hora, 3:37 AM, marcaba el reloj a pesar de la hora, Sam no volvería a dormir, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, necesitaba tomar una dura decisión, recuperar su individualidad o ser la esclava de un hombre el resto de su vida, en ese momento el amor fue desplazado de su corazón, la ira, el ego y el orgullo tomaron el poder de ella.

A la mañana siguiente Sam se levanto con algo de ojeras en los ojos pero no le dio importancia, se arreglo y se marcho a la escuela, una vez en la escuela no vio a sus amigos, así que se dispuso a pasear por los pasillos, cuando a lo lejos vio un ñoño, lentamente se acerco a él y comenzó a golpearlo, tomo su mochila, robo el almuerzo de aquel chico, ya que por las prisas no había tenido tiempo de desayunar, dejando al pobre chico tirado, se dirigió a su casillero donde pudo ver a Carly y a su novio Freddie.

Carly: Hola Sam, que te paso amiga, estábamos preocupados porque no llegaste para venir a la escuela con nosotros, creímos que te habías enfermado o algo así.

Freddie: si me tenias muy preocupado – al decir esto se acerco a ella tratando de abrazarla pero fue apartado.

Sam: mira frednub, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte por mi, soy completamente capaz de cuidar de mi misma, no dependo de ti ni de ningún otro idiota como tu – al decir esto abrió su casillero y metió algunos libros, después abrió su nuevo almuerzo y comenzó a comerlo.

Carly y freddie estaban atónitos por sus palabras, por su modo de actuar, el cual era muy raro, pues hacia mucho que ella no se comportaba así, cuando le estaban a punto de preguntar qué era lo que le sucedía, sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de las clases, haciendo que los chicos lo dejaran por la paz, pero la rubia tenía otros planes, justo cuando se marchaban Sam tomo a freddie del brazo y lo jalo hacia la salida sacándolo de la escuela.

Un muy confundido freddie se encontraba bajo un árbol, mientras la chica de sus sueños lo miraba furiosa, justo en el momento que freddie se levantaba para acercarse a ella, esta le espeto y lo volvió a sentar.

Sam: se termino lo nuestro – dijo señalando a ambos y haciendo que freddie alzara la mirada y abriera los ojos como platos.

Freddie: ¿QUE? ¿Por qué? si todo estaba bien entre nosotros, incluso ayer avanzamos mucho más de lo que avanzamos siempre – se incorporo de golpe mirando a los ojos a Sam exigiendo una respuesta a esta repentina ruptura.

Sam: el amor cambia a las personas.

Freddie: pero eso que tiene que ver, los cambios son buenos, los cambios son para bien - dijo muy confundido el castaño

Sam: ese es el problema precisamente, yo no estoy dispuesta a cambiar, ni por ti ni por ningún otro, después de lo que me dijiste ayer me di cuenta, no soy una princesa, no espero que un príncipe me rescate de las garras de un temible dragón, puedo vencer al dragón por mí misma, yo soy independiente, soy ruda, carnívora, mal educada y eso nunca debió de cambiar, ni siquiera por tu amor, el amor solo es un obstáculo inútil que debo superar.

Ante esas palabras ambos se estremecieron dentro de ellos algo se rompió, en cuanto Sam pronuncio esas palabras se quiso retractar, sin embargo, creyendo que lo que hacía era correcto, se lleno de coraje, se dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar, sin mirar atrás, sin ver que tanto daño le hacía a Freddie, camino lentamente con la cabeza baja, mientras una solitaria lagrima caía por su mejilla.

Mientras Freddie la miraba alejarse, un amargo llanto inundo sus ojos no pudo contener las lagrimas no quería contener las lagrimas quizás Sam no fuera de las que lloran pero Freddie el se permitiría llorar todo lo que necesitara, cuando su figura se perdió en la distancia se levanto pensó ir a su casa para arreglar las cosas pero desecho ese pensamiento sabia que Sam no cambiaria así de fácil de opinión lo pudo ver en sus ojos pudo ver la determinación pero también pudo ver el dolor de terminar la relación era ese mismo dolor que le indicaba que si jugaba bien sus cartas podría recuperar a la mujer que amaba a la mujer con la que soñó un futuro.

Lentamente entro a su casa su madre lo miro extrañada su hijo no era alguien que se saltara las clases y al ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas que brotaban a mares no pudo evitar preocuparse por el bienestar de su pequeño se levanto del sofá dejando su tejido en la pequeña mesita de centro y abrazo a freddie mientras que preguntaba que le ocurría, si estaba bien, si algo le dolía, el chico dejo de llorar y miro a su madre a los ojos por algunos segundos dudo en decirle a su madre sobre lo que pasaba no quería hablar con nadie solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y llorar hasta que el mundo se terminara pero decidió que su madre no se merecía esa preocupación así que reuniendo todo su valor hablo.

Freddie: sentémonos mama – señalo el sillón.

MB: está bien mi freddibear – ambos se sentaron en el sillón – puedes comenzar con tu historia – dijo en el tono más dulce que pudo para tratar de darle confianza a su hijo.

Freddie: me termino – susurro lo más bajo posible pero Marisa atenta a todo lo escucho.

MB: ¿Por qué? - pregunto mientras sobaba la espalda de su hijo y el odio descomunal que tenia contra Sam crecía por segundo.

Freddie: prométeme que no reaccionaras de mal modo.

MB: eres todo un caballero aun después de lo que te ha hecho la sigues defendiendo, para corresponder a tu gesto te lo prometo no reaccionare de mal modo, ahora cuéntamelo.

Durante la siguiente hora Freddie se dedico a explicarle con lujo de detalle lo que había ocurrido desde ayer sobre las palabras que le dijo durante su momento de amor y lo que sucedió esa mañana incluso hablo sobre sus sentimientos, hablo sobre las cosas que se habían dicho veces anteriores sobre como al principio ella afirmaba que él era la chica en la relación y demás cosas, al terminar toda la explicación de el joven Marisa estaba furibunda echaba humo por las orejas sin embargo al ver que su hijo se marchaba a su cuarto decidió calmarse.

Transcurrió la semana entera y freddie estaba deprimido no salía de su habitación incluso no asistió al iCarly de esa semana tuvo que ser remplazado por Brad, cuando Carly se entero de lo que había sucedido fue a verlo junto a Gibby y Spencer juntos trataron de animarlo pero fue inútil, al final su madre les termino pidiendo que se marcharan pues su hijo necesitaba descansar ante esto los chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse mal pues freddie aun sufría demasiado.

Ese día que desaparecieron de la escuela Carly trato de hablar con Sam por lo que fue a buscarla a su casa al llegar la madre de su amiga la dejo entrar y esta se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia al entrar la vio con la mirada perdida en la pared su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna no hacía nada simplemente estaba allí sentada sufriendo por dentro tratando de bloquear sus emociones Carly espero algunos minutos para hablarle esperaba que la notara esperaba algo de parte de Sam sin embargo fue inútil carraspeo un poco y se acerco a su amiga la cual seguía igual.

Carly: hola Sam ¿Cómo la llevas? ¿Estás bien? – se aventuro a decir la morena esperando las reacciones evasivas de siempre por parte de la rubia, pero esta solamente se limito a mirarla y a sollozar.

Sam: no Carly no estoy bien, y me temo que no estaré bien hasta que me olvide de freddie – al decir esto volvió a fijar su mirada en la pared.

Carly: Sam necesito que me digas la razón de porque terminaste con él.

Sam guardo silencio durante varios minutos era muy difícil de explicar después de repetir esas palabras en su mente le comenzaban a parecer de lo mas ridículas y de lo mas tontas que pudieran existir en el mundo no sabía cómo fue que el miedo la llevo a decirlas a freddie, Estaba segura que ahora el chico la odiaría y pensar en eso solo la deprimía mas sin embargo el miedo de aquel sueño seguía latente y le impedía ir a disculparse, sin darse cuenta de cuando ocurrió la morena ya estaba a su lado abrazándola, después de un suspiro se resigno y le conto todo a Carly desde su momento romántico con freddie lo que le dijo su sueño lo que le había dicho y como se sentía después de terminar con él, Ambas chicas hablaron durante oras la morena trataba de persuadir a la rubia de su decisión sin embargo fue inútil, esta vez el muro en su corazón era más alto y más resistente.

La madre de freddie no soportaba el verlo de esa forma por lo que lo había pensado durante toda la semana que si su hijo necesitaba a esa delincuente ella aria lo que fuese para que fuera feliz incluso la aceptaría si volvieran a estar juntos ahora sabia gracias a Carly que la rubia también sufría por lo que había hecho incluso le conto de sus miedos, la señora Benson se acerco con un plan a la puerta de su hijo, no era el mejor plan del mundo era ridículamente estúpido pero era lo más factible que tenían en ese momento abrió la puerta de su hijo y se sentó a su lado el chico la miro extrañado hasta que ella se decidió a romper el silencio.

MB: freddie antes de que digas algo escucha todo lo que te diré, Sam no estuvo dispuesta a cambiar por amor, pero tú no eres como ella, te lo preguntare una sola vez, para recuperarla tu ¿estarías dispuesto a cambiar por amor? – ante esta pregunta freddie se incorporo de inmediato miro a su madre y contesto con determinación.

Freddie: si, haría lo que fuese para poder recuperarla.

MB: bien te diré mi plan pero antes tenemos que ir de compras – la señora Benson sonrió y freddie solamente se confundió.

Allí estaba el frente al espejo del cuarto de su madre maquillado con tacones un sostén relleno de rollo y con un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas se armo de valor, ya había hablado con su madre sobre el plan después de pensarlo mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que era lo correcto incluso llego a su propia decisión con respecto al porque lo hacía, salió del cuarto con dificultad de andar su madre le miro como si fuera el momento antes de su boda en sus ojos había orgullo mesclado con alegría se dispuso a salir pero se detuvo en la puerta y con decisión hablo.

Freddie: la gente no debería de cambiar por amor deberían de ser ellos mismos yo no me enamore de la dulce Sam Puckett yo me enamore de la ruda lo que haré no hará que cambien nuestras personalidades solo reafirmara el lazo que tenemos solo sabremos qué lugar ocupamos en esta relación incluso cuando empezamos ella ya lo decía y era cierto yo soy la chica en esta relación – al decir esto Marisa se sorprendió beso a su hijo en la mejilla y lo vio partir.

Fin del recuerdo

Sam se incorporo nuevamente y con los ojos aun llorosos abrazo a freddie se separo un poco y lo beso tiernamente en los labios freddie logro resistir la tentación de besarla en ese momento y no le correspondió lentamente la separo de su cuerpo el chico se paró de la cama dispuesto a salir de la puerta cuando una mano lo detuvo y lo volvió a sentar en la cama.

Sam: freddie perdóname no lo agás yo se que todavía te pueden gustar las mujeres tu y yo aun podemos estar juntos si tu quieres una princesa yo lo seré si quieres una señorita educada y buena niña yo puedo serlo, olvídate de quien sea que te guste y mírame a mi – ante estas palabras freddie nuevamente se contuvo para no saltar sobre Sam y besarla.

Freddie: Sam la gente no debería de cambiar por amor ni tu ni yo deberíamos de cambiar no eres una señorita además recuérdalo tú misma lo has dicho en nuestra relación yo era la chica y ahora pretendo serlo de verdad a partir de este momento considera todo lo pasado como inexistente la antigua relación que existió entre nosotros olvídala considera el ciclo cerrado – Sam se quedo estática sobre su cama freddie se encamino a la puerta la abrió y salió de la habitación.

Freddie estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta lo más importante estaba por venir ya había dejado el pasado atrás ahora era algo nuevo se le declararía a Sam Puckett como una chica lentamente se giro tomo el picaporte de la puerta y entro, al entrar la vio aun estática en la cama ella al verlo solamente se confundió freddie se le acerco la acomodo bien en la cama y se paro frente a ella.

Freddie: Samanta Puckett yo te he observado todo este tiempo te he visto en los pasillos de la escuela te he visto en iCarly te he observado durante bastante tiempo en realidad, yo lo que quiero decirte es que – freddie suspiro tratando de calmarse un poco pues los nervios le comenzaban a afectar – Samanta Puckett, yo te amo, estoy enamorada de ti, por favor se mi novio – al pronunciar esto las mejillas de ambos se tornaron de un rojo brillante sin embargo Sam aun estaba confundida.

Sam: entonces todo lo que me acabas de decir era una simple broma de mal gusto eso de buscar a tu príncipe azul y eso de ser gay era una broma – dijo en afirmación más que en pregunta y comenzando a elevar el tono de su voz y comenzando a molestarse.

Freddie: no Sam era cierto todo lo que te dije no era una broma hablaba seriamente

Sam: pero entonces porque me pediste ser tu novia nuevamente – dijo comenzando a calmarse y aun mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Freddie: te equivocas yo no te pedí ser mi novia yo quiero que iniciemos una relación pero no que seas mi novia, en esta nueva relación yo seré la chica tu serás el hombre además yo nunca admití ser gay recuerda solo me reí ante tu comentario – antes de que Sam pudiera reclamarle y actuar como solía hacerlo la abrazo mientras le susurraba – yo soy cursi soy fino y educado soy romántico lloro en las películas de amor, tu eres ruda mal educada y nada femenina, yo no quiero que tu cambies yo quiero a la Sam de la que me enamore perdidamente, quiero a la Sam ruda y grosera. Me tomo mucho tiempo deducirlo pero con ayuda de mi madre y de los demás lo he descubierto Sam quiero ser la chica en nuestra nueva relación dejemos atrás el cambiar seamos nosotros mismos quiero que me molestes quiero que seas ruda quiero que me pegues si es así como tu lo deseas Sam quiero que tú seas el hombre en nuestra nueva relación por eso te pido no seas mi novia, se mi novio- al decir eso freddie relajo el abrazo y miro a Sam a los ojos inmediatamente se besaron.

Después de besarse durante algunos segundos se separaron Sam nuevamente miro a freddie a los ojos se levanto de su cama y antes de volverlo a besar le golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo en el brazo, freddie se quejo del tremendo dolor que sintió y se acostó en la cama sobándose la zona golpeada.

Sam: yo se que a una dama no se le pega y menos cuando esa dama es tu novia pero te lo merecías preciosa no tienes idea del susto que me diste apareciéndote maquillado y con un vestido.

Freddie: pero te pasaste eso dolió mucho además si no lo hubiera hecho no habría tenido el mismo efecto tu no habrías aceptado.

Sam: ¿como estas tan seguro de eso?

Freddie: Carly me dijo que esta vez tú barrera era más alta, bueno no me lo dijo a mí sino a mi mama.

Sam: ¿la loca y Carly te ayudaron a planear todo esto? Creía que la loca nos odiaba a Carly y a mí

Freddie: si pero después de verme tan triste me dijo que si tú eras mi felicidad que fuera a por ti, pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde dime ¿qué tal me veo con maquillaje?

Sam: te vez sumamente hermosa creo que incluso podría violarte – al decir esto se sentó a horcajadas sobre Freddie haciendo que ambos rieran a grandes carcajadas ante lo dicho.

Freddie: bueno solo te pediré que uses protección soy muy joven como para quedar embarazado – dijo sonriendo.

Sam: no te preocupes si te embarazas nos casaremos y trabajare para mantener a la familia – al decir esto ambos se acercaban cada vez más a los labios del otro.

Sam: ahora si te are mío freddie – murmuro Sam mientras rozaba los labios del otro

Freddie: lo estaba esperando con ansias Sam – termino de decir para cerrar la distancia entre ellos y capturar sus labios en un profundo beso.

**Bueno este fic fue medio raro incluso hubo momentos en el que me sentí raro escribiendo y estuve por borrar todo pero no lo hice ya que la idea me seguía gustando, trate de hacerlo como si fuera el mundo de icarly pero creo que perdí la idea en algún momento y esto fue lo que salió espero y les haya gustado y si no les gusto pues pueden amolarse lo hago para escribir no para complacerlos.**

**A quien engaño lo hago para complacerlos ya que me encanta que me dejen reviews si no les gusto el fic simplemente no comenten nada que si lo acen y comentan muy feo me aran llorar en un rincón de mi cuarto.**


End file.
